leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tierno (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Tierno |jname=ティエルノ |tmname=Tierno |slogan=no |image=Tierno anime.png |size=250px |caption=Tierno |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |hometown=Santalune City Pallet Town (M20) |region=Kalos Kanto (M20) |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart=Tierno |anime=yes |epnum=XY039 |epname=Summer of Discovery! |enva=Todd Haberkorn |java=Anri Katsu }} Tierno (Japanese: ティエルノ Tierno) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Santalune City and a rival of . He first appeared in Summer of Discovery!. History Tierno debuted in Summer of Discovery! along with and , and his . He first had a against a 's and won. Later that episode, he battled Ash's Froakie. During his battle with Ash, he revealed that he dreams of forming a dance unit with his Pokémon. In Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, Tierno, along with Trevor and Shauna, decided to put the race on hold to help Ash, , and find . The group later encountered a on their way back to the camp. Although they arrived too late at the camp to win any points in the race, they declared that helping their friends was totally worth it. In Battling Into the Hall of Fame!, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor participated in a with , Squirtle, and , respectively. Their opponents were their new friends and rivals, Ash, Serena, and Clemont and their respective starter Pokémon. Tierno was the last to defeated in the battle, where his Squirtle is defeated by Ash's Pikachu. He was also seen in a flashback in Showdown at the Shalour Gym!. Tierno appeared again in Good Friends, Great Training!, Tierno met Ash during their journey to the Lumiose Gym. He revealed that he already defeated Clembot and earned himself the . Soon after, Tierno revealed the Pokémon that he caught after the camp: , , , and . Both he and Ash decided to have a Pokémon battle, but it was interrupted by , who captured Ash's Sliggoo and Tierno's Raichu and Wartortle. After the group separated to rescue the Pokémon, Tierno and Bonnie met up with Sliggoo, Raichu, and Wartortle; and decided to go help Ash and Serena. During the confrontation with Team Rocket, Tierno watched as Sliggoo evolved into and defeated Jessie and James's Pokémon easily. Later, he battled Ash with Wartortle and Raichu, who were defeated by Goodra and Pikachu, respectively. He appeared again in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where he watched Serena competing in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase along with Shauna and Trevor. Tierno met Ash and again in Tag Team Battle Inspiration, where he was accompanying Shauna at the Pokémon Showcase that would be held in Anistar City. He revealed that his Wartortle had evolved into a and that he had tried to battle at the Gym of the city but lost to the Psychic-type Pokémon from the Gym Leader. Later, Tierno and Ash had a Tag Battle with Serena and Shauna which was eventually called off without any Pokémon getting defeated. He then had a battle again only with Ash, but the winner is not shown. He and Shauna remained in the group, with Tierno that assisted the Pokémon Showcase, which Shauna and Serena participated in, that happened in the next episode alongside Ash, , and . Tierno made brief appearances in Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, watching the Showcase Master Class on television along with Trevor. Tierno entered the Lumiose Conference in A League of His Own!, in which he was seen talking to Trevor during the opening reception. In the following episode, he was revealed to have advanced all the way to the quarterfinals, where he was matched against Sawyer. During the match, Tierno first sent out Ludicolo to battle Sawyer's . He commanded Ludicolo to use in order to activate its Ability, but Sawyer's strategy of protecting Aegislash with and raising its with proved successful and Ludicolo was knocked out. After that, Tierno decided to use Raichu, and the made quick work of Aegislash with its attack. Sawyer then called out and had it use , Raichu and prompting Tierno to return it to its Poké Ball. After that, Tierno called out Blastoise, and when Slurpuff used Attract again, it had no effect. Tierno then asked Blastoise to use , rendering the unable to battle and forcing Sawyer to sent out his last Pokémon, , to the field. Blastoise managed to stand his ground for a while, even resisting a super-effective , but ended up losing after it got hit by . Before he fainted, it used Rain Dance to change the weather and make things easier for his teammate Raichu. When Tierno brought Raichu back into battle and commanded her to use , he was taken aback as Sceptile Mega Evolved and gained the Ability, thus being unaffected by Thunder. Tierno then had Raichu use , but Sawyer responded by commanding Mega Sceptile to use Dragon Claw, cutting the Focus Blast in half and knocking Raichu unconscious. As a result, Tierno was eliminated from the competition. After losing, he decided to remain in Lumiose City to watch the rest of the League together with his friends, which he did up until Down to the Fiery Finish!. He reappeared in A Towering Takeover!, where he joined the fight against Team Flare. Diantha tasked him, Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer with helping the citizens during the crisis. He reappeared in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union! watching the crisis unfold on television in a Pokemon Center. He later reappeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! to watch the performance that Serena put on to boost morale. He appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, where he and his group were watching some of the wild Pokémon who recently escaped Lumiose City during the Team Flare incident. Character Much like his game counterpart, Tierno is a dancer. This is also reflected in his party as he tends to Pokémon with special dance skills such as and . Despite being a rookie , he can cope well when battling more experienced opponents thanks to his skills, teaching dance moves to his Pokémon so they can evade attacks with ease. He is then shown to battle strategically, like Sawyer, by Valuable Experience for All!. Tierno is very friendly and is always encouraging his friends to do their best. He is very supportive of and often watches her performances. He has feelings for , which he demonstrates every time they meet. He was responsible for introducing Shauna to Serena. Pokémon This listing is of Tierno's known in the : is Tierno's starter Pokémon, which Tierno received from Professor Sycamore when it was still a . He is a friendly Pokémon that often dances with his Trainer, but can be annoyed if attacked, as shown when accidentally hit him with a . He uses his nimble dance moves to outmaneuver his opponents in battle, using them to defeat a Trainer's as well as Ash's Froakie.}} briefly appeared in Good Friends, Great Training! when Tierno revealed his team to Ash, Serena, and Bonnie. It was caught after the events of the Pokémon Summer Camp. In Valuable Experience for All!, Ludicolo was used to battle against Sawyer's in the Lumiose Conference and lost. Ludicolo's known moves are , , and and its Ability is .}} briefly appeared in Good Friends, Great Training! when Tierno revealed his team to Ash, Serena, and Bonnie. He was caught after the events of the Pokémon Summer Camp. None of Hitmontop's moves are known.}} briefly appeared in Good Friends, Great Training! when Tierno revealed his team to Ash, Serena, and Bonnie. It was caught after the events of the Pokémon Summer Camp. None of Politoed's moves are known.}} first appeared in Good Friends, Great Training! where she was one of the Pokémon that Tierno revealed to Ash, Serena, and Bonnie. Tierno revealed that he captured Raichu specifically for challenging the Lumiose Gym. She was captured by one of the machines of Team Rocket in Ash's Pikachu place. After foiling Team Rocket's scheme, she had a Double Battle with Wartortle against Pikachu and Goodra and lost even though he fought well. In Valuable Experience for All!, Raichu was used to battle in the Lumiose Conference. She battled against Sawyer's and , defeating the former and being recalled against the latter. Later she battled against Sawyer's Mega , where she lost. Raichu's known moves are , , , , and .}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Tierno has obtained: * (prior to A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!) * Seven unknown Badges (prior to A League of His Own!) Pokémon League Tierno has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Lumiose Conference - Top 8 (Valuable Experience for All!) Pokémon competitions Tierno has competed in the following : * Pokémon Summer Camp - Runner-up (with and ; Battling Into the Hall of Fame!) In I Choose You! ]] Tierno made a cameo appearance in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. In this continuity, he is one of the Trainers from collecting their starter Pokémon; specifically, he picked . Pokémon was the Pokémon that Tierno picked as his starter Pokémon from . None of Charmander's moves are known.}} Trivia * Despite being confirmed female, Tierno's lacks her species' usual gender difference of lacking a point on its tail. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=勝杏里 Anri Katsu |en=Todd Haberkorn |de=Henry Engels |fi=Unknown voice actor (XY039-XY065) Peter Pihlström (XY080-present) |pl=Paweł Ciołkosz |ru=Прохор Чеховской Prohor Chehovskoy |es_la=Roberto Gutiérrez (XY039-XY090) Unknown voice actor (XY125-present) |es_eu=Ignasi Díaz |pt_br=Marcus Pejón (S17-S18) Wirley Contaifer (S19)}} See also * Tierno * Tierno (Adventures) * es:Tierno/Benigno fr:Tierno (dessin animé) it:Tierno (anime) zh:瑅耶鲁诺（动画）